thebnofandomcom-20200213-history
America Backup
Basic Information The United States of America, more commonly "United States" or "US", is an economically powerful and politcally involved nation. It consists of 23 unified states, each functioning with seperate laws but still keeping in line with federal regulations set forth by the greatest governing document, the Constitution of the United States. Social Information Continued Political Basis Executive Branch The United States is lead by a single elected leader, the President of the United States (POTUS). The President may elect a cabinet, or group of qualified individuals, to assist him at the White House (The Executive Household). The Constitution only mandates that a Vice President must be chosen from the same political party. The President at this time is James Monroe, and his chosen Vice President is Daniel D. Tompkins. Legislative Branch The United States Legislature compromises of 2 bodies: The House of Representatives who each serve 2 year terms, and the Senate, in which senators serve 6 year terms. They have the soul power to pass and create new laws, which must later be also signed by the President. They are of course, elected officials. The Senate has a total of 100 officials, 2 elected per state, while the House of Representatives during 1820 has , and each state has a different number of elected officials per population. The Vice President is the technical head of the Senate. The House is leaded by the Speaker, who is Philip P. Barbour. Each house also has a majority/minotiry leader based on party. Judicial Branch The Judicial branch is compromised of nine judges on the Supreme Court. They will decide the highest of cases and whether or not certain issues are constitutional, like laws for example. They are the highest ranking officials in the United States Department of Justice. The Chief justice will hold certain executive powers and be the speaker. Checks and Balances Each branch has the power to "check" the other, therefore creating a balanced government. *The Executive Branch '''checks the '''Legislative Branch '''by having the power to veto and issue executive orders, and '''Judicial Branch '''by having the power to appoint (and reverse) supreme court justices. *The '''Judicial Branch '''checks the '''Legislative Branch and''' Executive 'by having the power to declare laws/orders unconstitutional, such as impeachment orders. *The '''Legislative Branch '''checks the Executive branch by having the power of impeachment and overriding vetos (2/3 majority), and checks the '''Judicial Branch '''by having the power to block/filibust nominees. Foreign Relations Diplomacy Trade *''Gran Colombia - 0% Tariff, Free Trade *''Russia - 0% Tariff, Free Trade'' *''United States - 0% Tariff, Free Trade'' *''Poland-Prussia - 0% Tariff, Free Trade'' *''Persia - 0% Tariff, Regulated Trade'' *Great Britain & Ireland - 3% Tariff, heavy Trade *Sweden - 1% Tariff, limited Trade. Map - Including States, Territories, etc. News *7/7/1820 - The United States of America is established on the wiki. *7/7/1820 - President Monroe signs The Treaty of Moscow, creating a military and trade alliance between the United States and the nations of Russia, The Brethren Coast, and Poland-Lithuania. *7/8/1820 - President Monroe signs The Treaty of Cartagena-Baltimore, creating a military and trade alliance between the United States and the nation of Gran Colombia. *7/8/1820 - President Monroe signs The Treaty of Boston, creating a military and trade alliance between the United States and the nation of Persia. *7/8/1820 - Congress approves unlimited trade, but with a 3 percent tariff, with Great Britain & Ireland. *7/8/1820 - In retaliation to the embargo placed on the Brethren Court, Congress and the President approve a bill to place a large and meaningful tariff on all trade with Sweden as well as encouraging other nations who signed the Treaty of Moscow to do so, in an attempt to punish Sweden and have the embargo removed. *7/8/1820 - Shortly after placing the embargo, Sweden revokes its embargo with The Brethern Coast and negotiations resume. The Tariff placed by congress is removed and trade resumes. The first victory of the alliance, with many more to come soon. *7/16/1820 - The United States, along with other founding members of the Treaty of Moscow and newly added Persia, create (on the basis of the treaty's standards) and unanimously join the Atlantic Pact.